


Hush, Little Bird.

by Jennilynn411



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/M, I miss that show, like Sansa misses lemon cakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/pseuds/Jennilynn411
Summary: What happens when fairy tale monsters descend upon the residents of Kings Landing? Have they been sent by The Old Gods to punish the wicked? Were they sent by The Seven to seek out the non believers? Or are their origins far more sinister?





	1. And Your Bird Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [FancyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKid/gifts), [BlueEyesBlueSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/gifts), [LadyGreyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreyWrites/gifts), [krisbeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisbeh/gifts).



> I own nothing Jon Snow 
> 
> Happy October everybody! Get out your candy buckets it's time for the Halloween festivities to begin :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB6sfZlrczY

 

 

 

Sansa found solace in the godswood. It was here she could let her tears flow freely while praying silently to The Old Gods for deliverance. She had stopped praying to The New Gods the day her father lost his head, but she had taken up his faith to honor him and to beg for his forgiveness. His death weighed heavily on her conscious and she knew she would gladly trade her life for his if she could.

The Hound escorted Sansa to the grove for her daily prayers and meditation. After he rescued her from the riot Tyrion had insisted he become her personal guard much to The King’s dismay. He didn’t like to be without his loyal Hound, but Tyrion was adamant if anything happened to her they would never get Jaime back and The Queen concurred.

Joffrey had ranted and raved but in the end agreed only after he had Sansa whipped as punishment for becoming lost in the riot. Her back still stung but Tyrion had sent for a Maester that supplied her with a soothing ointment to reduce the scarring. It was more than she hoped for and Shae insisted on applying the balm herself morning and night without complaint.

As her newly appointed guard she had expected The Hound to snarl and snap at her at every turn but he had remained unexpectedly quiet after the whipping. While she found the peace he offered comforting she couldn’t help but wonder if he remained silent because he felt guarding her was somehow beneath him. After all, he was used to protecting The King and she was just the disgraced daughter of a confessed traitor.

As she knelt down in prayer the air cooled significantly and the great oak tree in the center of the godswood shimmered and rippled like a reflection on the water. The tree opened displaying Bran standing beneath the roots of a great Weirwood tree. He was older now and his eyes that was once held childhood wonder had been replaced with those that reflected a wisdom beyond his years.  

Her heart ached to see him and she tried to call out to him but found she lacked the capacity to speak. Bran smiled sadly began singing one of the songs Old Nan used to sing to them when they were naughty. She had never liked the chilling words or eerie tone but Bran always seemed raptured by it. She wept as the sound of his voice filled her soul and clenched at her heart.

 

**Can't even shout**  
**Can't even cry**  
**The gentlemen are coming by**  
 **Looking in windows**  
 **Knocking on doors**  
 **They need to take seven**  
 **And they might take yours**  
 **Can't call to mother**  
 **Can't say a word**  
 **You're gonna die screaming**  
 **But you won't be heard**

 

Soon she found her voice again and began to sing along with him. Their voices harmonizing perfectly before the tree once again rippled and became nothing but a burned out husk. A man stepped through the tree and smiled but it was unlike any smile she had ever seen. His teeth shone like silver and his head looked like the bleached skull Maester Luwin kept in his solar. This wasn’t a man at all, he was a creature, a monster from beyond the wall and he was coming for her.

 

Sansa screamed.


	2. Birdhouse in your Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Jon Snow 
> 
> Look for daily updates :D

Sandor cracked his neck and sagged his body against the wall in the garden. He didn’t need all this hassle, what he needed was a drink.

He had been standing still for too long and now he needed to take a piss. He checked over his shoulder to make sure The Little Bird was still busy praying before he whipped out his cock and relieved himself on the roses. No sense in confusing the poor girl, she'd seen so much already but he was sure a cock wasn't one of them. A few courtiers gasped before making the sign of the seven, outraged and horrified by his actions. He growled at a few of the gawkers before they quickly moved on.

_Yes, run away cunts. Run from the old, scarred dog pissing in the gardens. Does the sight of my fat cock offend your sensibilities?  You seem to stomach Joffrey whipping an innocent girl for his own sick pleasure well enough. Fucking useless, the lot of you._

 

Sandor finished shaking his cock dry, quickly tucking it away when he heard a scream coming from the center of the godswood. He drew his sword and charged in there ready to kill whatever fucker had attacked his little bird, King or no. As he came around the corner he slowed down, something was wrong he could feel it in his bones. There were no birds chirping and day became night as a thick mist rolled in. 

The hairs on his arms stood on end and the air felt heavy, oppressive even. He crept silently around the corner his ears opened and his eyes peeled. Sansa was crumpled on the ground, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. A young man stood over her, he looked familiar but Sandor couldn’t place him. It didn’t matter though he didn’t need a name to kill a man.

 

The stranger looked at him, with white unblinking eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. When the man spoke it felt as if the very earth trembled underneath him causing him to fall to his knees.

**“Keep her safe Sandor Clegane. For the night is dark and full of terrors.”**

 

The next moment he was gone and Sandor stood dumb struck at what he had just witnessed. It was only the small cries coming from his little bird that stirred him forward. She was trembling and her skin she felt as cold as death. He ripped off his cloak and wrapped her tightly in it, pulling her shaking frame flush against his armor.

 

“Sandor?” Her voice trembled and she looked so small and helpless in his arms.

 He brushed her fiery red locks away from her pale face with his callused hands. “You’re alright now little bird, you’re alright.”

“The gentlemen are coming. Please don’t let them take me.” She was babbling but something about the word "gentleman" stirred a memory he’d long since forgotten.

 

He wrapped up Sansa and carried her back to the keep, back to her cage. His thoughts drifted more toward the ghost of his little sister, his pretty little butterfly. Cerissa, was plagued with night terrors she was convinced the gentlemen were coming for her. She would come running into his room and curl up on his chest pressing her little ear to his heart. Sandor shook his head he didn’t want to think about her right now, it was too painful.

 

“Hound!” He grunted as Tyrion waddled up to him, “what have you done with Lady Sansa?”

“Nothing. The girl was praying in the godswood and fainted. I don’t believe she’s eaten anything today.”

“Of course, she has such a delicate constitution.” Sandor just huffed and banged on the door to Sansa’s room until the foreign whore opened the door.

“My lady! What have you done to her you brute!” Sandor brushed past her and laid her gently on the bed still wrapped in his cloak. He placed a pillow carefully under her head before standing, Tyrion was looking at him strangely while the maid stood their fuming. “Get out the both of you!” She pushed both men out of the room before bolting it behind her.

 

Sandor cracked his neck and sagged his body against the wall. He didn’t need all this hassle, what he needed was a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter things are about to get very interesting in The Red Keep.


	3. Bird on a Wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Jon Snow

Shae didn’t like The Hound. She didn’t trust him or his intentions toward her lady. That girl was sweet and good and everything that brute was not. She knew The Hound saved her from the riots but she also knew he didn’t ask for anything in return, _not yet anyway._ Men were all the same, they only wanted one thing. It was only a matter of time before he demanded it from her lady.

She decided she watch over her lady while she slept. Sansa had come back looking like the stranger himself had visited her. The Hound was behind it she was sure of it. Shae curled up next to Lady Sansa on the bed with one arm strung over the girl protectively and the other clutching her trusty dagger. _I will kill him if he touches her._

 

_“Sandor, the gentlemen are coming. Sandor, save me. They need seven.”_

 

Lady Sansa was dreaming, Shae decided to let her sleep since she wasn’t screaming or crying but she noticed a slight chill in the air when she started murmuring about “the gentlemen _._ ” It was almost dawn and Shae figured if The Hound was coming to rape anybody he would have been here by now. She lit the fire and waited for the other maids to arrive. She curled up next to the fire keeping a wary eye on the door. 

As soon as she was able to slip away from her morning duties she did, running toward Tyrion, her lion. She knew it was a risk but he needed to do something about The Hound. She knocked on his door and pushed past him when he opened it a crack, he was still in his clothes his face creased from whatever book he was reading.

 

“Shae?”

“We need to talk. I’m worried about Lady Sansa.”

“What are you doing here? You know it’s dangerous.” His hands drifted toward her nipples but she slapped them away. She wasn’t interested in fucking right now.

“He brings her unconscious to her room and what do you do? Nothing!”

“Shae, she merely fainted. Didn’t you notice how gentle she was with her? I think he might actually care for her.”

 

She, shook her head, he didn’t understand. How could he, he was just another man. She walked toward the window and looked out at the courtyard. Everyone down there was scurrying about their business like insects, no one cared about Lady Sansa, no one cared about Shae. Not even her lion, all he wanted was a good fuck. She wasn’t his first whore and she wouldn’t be his last.

 

He slid his hand over her ass but she turned away from him. “Shae, don’t be cross. Did she say anything about what happened?”

“No!” She snapped at him, “she dreamed about him though. She wanted him to save her I think.”

“Save her from what?”

“She mentioned something about the gentlemen coming and that they needed seven.”

“What do you suppose that means?”

She stormed across the room and headed toward the door in a huff, “how should I know? I’m just Shae the funny whore.” She threw open the door and left in a huff.

 

She would keep Sansa safe, she loved that girl. There was something about her lady that reminded her about herself before her father ripped her dreams away at the tender age of seven. Sansa’s father failed her too, he left a small gentle wolf in a lion’s den and her brother wouldn’t even trade the King Slayer for her. Some King he was, he couldn't even send a spy to check on the girl? She was whipped in the middle of court and the North did nothing. _The North remembers? Ha! The North forgets._  

Shae, walked quickly around the corner bumping into one of Cersei’s spies. This one was the maid who threatened to tell the Queen about the flowering. The two women looked at each other before she clenched her fists and shoved the maid backwards. She smiled in satisfaction as the girl fell bawkwards, tumbling down the stone steps before her head split open at the bottom.

 

Sansa, didn’t need The Hound to keep her safe, she only needed Shae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shae the funny whore is not messing around


	4. Surfin’ Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

At first Tyrion thought he imagined it. Glimpses of The Hound and Sansa strolling through the gardens, a soft smile on her lips. The way Clegane would watch everything she did, not because he was ordered to but because he _wanted_ to. The way the two of them seemed completely at ease with one another, it was laughable, it was lunacy, he must be seeing things and yet…

 

“Podrick!” His loyal squire came scurrying onto the room. “Have you noticed anything strange about the The Hound lately?”

“No m’lord.” Tyrion stood up to stretch his legs, it was clearly all in his head. He’d been reading too much into things, he took a sip of his wine. “Well, except the fact he’s hopelessly in love with Lady Sansa.”

Tyrion spit his wine all over the front of Podrick’s tunic. “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“Sandor Celegane, is in love with Lady Sansa.”  The lad looked down at his shoes as if he were ashamed of betraying a great secret of some kind.

“How can you tell?”

Podrick shrugged, “I just do.”

 

Tyrion swore him to secrecy and dismissed him. He poured himself another glass of wine and sat at his desk absorbing the conformation of his worst fears. Shae had been in here early blabbering about Clegane but he only dismissed it as womanly hysterics. When she’d turned him down for sex he knew she must be having her moon blood. Women could never be trusted to be reasoned with when they bled.

Even if she was out of sorts, was Shae right to be concerned? Would The Hound hurt Lady Sansa? Had he put the Stark girl in danger? She said Lady Sansa had been dreaming about Sandor and other gentlemen. Was she dreaming of the Kings Guard or ghosts from her past? He wished he could help her, she was so young, scared an utterly alone. Perhaps he could give her something from home as a source of comfort.

Cersei would never allow anything that _appeared_ Northern but what about books? Surely the library held various tomes of Northern Lore. It wasn’t as if his beloved sister would even notice. Sometimes he doubted she could even read, how else could he explain her utter lack of intelligence? _That and her determination to rip up valuable pieces of parchment._

Tyrion made his way toward the library pausing only at the commotion near the stairs. From what he could gather a maid had slipped and fallen to her death. For a moment he pictured Shae at the bottom, dying broken and alone and his heart sank. Fortunately, the crowd parted and he could see the woman wasn’t his beloved Shae. He wasn’t really sure who the girl was considering half her face was caved in.

 

“That girl was murdered.” Tyrion didn’t have to look up to know that Bronn was beside him.  

“What makes you say that?”

“Because that’s one of Sansa’s maids, more importantly one of Cersei’s spies. The question is what was she doing so far away from her lady?”

"She was spying on me." 

"No, Cersei has a different set of spies for that."

Tyrion looked at him in surprise, "she does?"Bronn rolled his eyes and began pointing out different servants. "How do you know they are spying on me?" 

"Because everyone does there best to ignore you. You make them uncomfortable and they are uncomfortable feeling uncomfortable and so the look away. Not these spies. they watch you because they're paid too." _Well he has a point there_. 

 

 

Tyrion didn’t say anything as a feeling of dread overcame his body, the air chilled considerably and he had the distinct impression he was being watched. He didn’t like that feeling, he didn’t like it one bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if Pod has observed Sandor I wonder who else has?


End file.
